1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image selection method and an image selection apparatus for carrying out selection from images displayed on a monitor such as a TV set. The present invention also relates to a program for causing a computer to execute the image selection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With use of a DVD player, a movie recorded in a DVD can be reproduced on a household TV set, and music recorded in a CD can be reproduced. By using a DVD player, displaying still image data representing still images recorded in a recording medium such as a DVD or a CD is also becoming a reality. Therefore, if image data obtained by a digital camera or by reading a photographic film are recorded in a recording medium, a user can appreciate images he/she photographed with his/her friends and family by displaying the images on a household TV set.
A DVD player having a function of a Web browser used for connection to the Internet has also been provided. In the case where a DVD player has the function of a Web browser, a user can surf the Internet by using a TV set. Furthermore, the user can access a Web site of a DPE store that provides a printing service using image data, and can receive a network printing service such as printing, album generation, and storage regarding still image data he/she obtained.
Meanwhile, since a recording medium can record a plurality of still image data sets, a user needs to select a portion of the still image data sets to be reproduced or used for a service in the case where the user wishes to request the service such as printing. Therefore, thumbnail images represented by the still image data sets are generated and displayed as a catalog on a TV set, and the user selects and determines the images by using Left, Right, Up, and Down keys of a remote control of a DVD player.
However, image display using a DVD player is often carried out in a comparatively relaxed state, unlike the case of using a personal computer. Therefore, image selection by repetitively pressing small keys on a remote control is troublesome.